The Life I Choose
by Notveryconfidentgirl1999
Summary: Xylee was just a normal girl living in Denver with her father, except a few secrets she was keeping from him. When he dies she's shipped back to La Push to live with her brother. There she gets imprinted on and everything changes. Go on the journey with Xylee as she makes choices to become the person she wants to become. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Xylee sighed as she tried to calm her nerves. She had just turned 15 and the state finally figured out she was living by herself. She was currently in a taxi, on her way to her brother's house in La Push, Washington. She had the typical russet skin, bright blue hair with purple ends, and bright green eyes. She began to get fidgety as they neared her brothers house. Once it came to a stop she gave the man some money and got out, pulling her stuff out behind her. Halfway across the yard she dropped her stuff and ran full speed towards her brother. They hugged each other as tightly as they could.

"Jeez, look how tall you got!" He exclaimed.

"Oh my god. I missed you so much. Denver was so boring. Where's Sammy?" Xylee rushed out.

"Breathe Xy. I missed you too. Was it really boring or are you exaggerating? Sam's inside." Paul replied.

"More like I'm right here." A voice said. Xylee looked behind Paul to see Sam and Jared standing there. She ran towards him.

"Sammy!" She yelled.

"Xybug! Jeez, you've grown up." He exclaimed, hugging her tightly. Xylee let go and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Xylee Logan Lahote! What have I told you about sticking out your tongue?" Another voice said.

"Harry!" She said, hugging him. Xylee lets him go and went back over to Paul, hugging him again.

"You happy to be home again?" He asked. She nodded, pushing her hair out of your face.

"Come one. Let's introduce you to everybody." Paul said, picking up her bags. They all went inside and Paul put her bags on the steps. They went into the living room and Xylee was shocked to see all the guys in the living room.

"Oke. That's Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, and Brady. Then there's Emily, Bella, Kim, little Claire, Tiffany, Sue, Harry, Old Quil, Joy, and you know Callie, Alison, Jake, and Billy." Sam said, pointing to everybody. Xylee stopped paying attention once he got to Seth. She felt as if they were the only two in the world. Most of the boys looked at each other, grinning, as they realized Seth had imprinted on Paul's little sister. Paul, however, was glaring at Seth with murderous eyes. Seth and Xylee snapped out of their haze as Callie, Jared's mom, and Alison, Sam's mom, squealed and hugged Xylee.

"My spirits, you've gotten so big." Callie gushed.

"You're so grown up now." Alison cooed. Xylee looked at Paul for help, who in return just gave her a cheesy grin.

"Mom, why don't you let her breathe?" Jared said, emerging from the kitchen. The 2 women let her go and Xylee lunged for Jared.

"Jay!" She exclaimed. Jared caught her and hugged her.

"Hey, Lee." Jared said. Billy wheeled over and hugged her.

"Hi, Uncle Billy!" She exclaimed. She bent down to his ear.

"So how many are wolves and how many are imprints?" She whispered. The guys sitting on the couch looked shocked. Jake snickered.

"How does she know about the secret?" Quil exclaimed. Xylee stood up straight and looked at him.

"I was there when Paul phased." She answered.

" Jake, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Collin, and Brady are wolves. Leah and Brady imprinted on each other. Little Claire is Quil's. Bella is Collin's. Emily is Sam's. And Kim is Jared's. Paul, Jacob, and Embry haven't imprinted yet." Billy said. She looked at everybody as Billy mentioned their names.

"What about Seth? You never mentioned his name." Xylee commented.

"I imprinted on you." Seth replied softly. Xylee stared at him in surprise.

"Oke." She said simply. Paul chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on I wanna hear all about your last couple months in Denver." Paul said. Xylee shifted uncomfortably.

"C-can we talk about it later?" She asked. Paul gave her a look but nodded.

"I love your hair!" Kim said. Xylee smiled.

"Thank you." She said. She glanced at Seth to see him staring at her. She gave him a shy smile and he grinned.

"Xylee? Can we talk?" He asked. Xylee nodded and beckoned him outside. He followed her ignoring the wolf whistles some of the guys were giving him. Xylee stood on the porch staring out into the streets of La Push. Paul snuck over and stood by the doorway.

"So, uh, do you accept the imprint?" Seth asked. Xylee looked at him and nodded.

"I know what happens when an imprint denies their wolf. I saw Sam whenever he imprinted and how he fought it. After a couple weeks, he could barely move. I was visiting Paul and it killed me to see a guy I considered a big brother in pain like that. So no, I would never deny an imprint. So yes, I do accept it." Xylee said. As soon as she said her final sentence the both could feel their pull become much stronger and they both smiled.

"Can you tell me more about imprinting?" Xylee asked, sitting on the porch swing. Seth nodded and sat beside her.

"One thing is that until I stop phasing neither of us will age. You'll never be sick. I'll leave you. I can be anything you need. Friend, brother, or lover. I can feel your emotions and I'll always know if you're hurt or sad or anything." Seth said.

"It's like the fountain of youth." Xylee mumbled and Seth chuckled.

"Something like that." He replied. Paul smiled to himself and went back to the living room. He wasn't happy about it, but he would deal with it. After all, Xylee was the only blood family he had left and he would do anything to protect her.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month since Xylee arrived in La Push and she was staring dreamily at Seth as Seth stared back. Emily and Kim watched on at the two, both mentally squealing at how cute they were.

"How long have they been staring at each other?" Kim asked. Emily shrugged.

"I don't know. At least an hour." Emily replied.

"XYLEE!" Paul yelled. Xylee jumped and shook her head. She looked at Seth and blushed.

"Coming!" She replied and hurried out of the room. Seth still continued to stare at her. In the other room, Xylee came to a stop in front of her brother.

"Yes?" She said. He grinned and ruffled her. She glared at him and fixed her hair.

"Why must you do that?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I have to travel up north with Sam tonight. I want you to stay at Jared's or Emily's. Got it?" Paul explained. She nodded. He kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." He said and ran out the door. She walked back into the room and looked at Emily.

"Em, can I stay at your's tonight?" Xylee asked. Emily nodded and smiled.

"Hey, I'm gonna go for a walk." Xylee said and walked outside. Soon enough, she passed the small park and heard an excited squeal.

"Oh, my god! Where did you get your shoes?!" A girl cried out. Xylee turned around to see Magnolia Haywood walking towards her, the most popular girl in La Push.

"Dragonfly Apparel. In Denver." Xylee replied. Magnolia tilted her head.

"Never heard of it." Magnolia said. Xylee shrugged.

"That's your problem. Not mine. What do you need Magnolia?" Xylee said.

"Your shoes. Now." She demanded. Xylee laughed.

"You're not getting my shoes. Besides, I doubt we even have the same size." Xylee said and continued walking.

"How dare you. I will have those shoes and I will have them now." Magnolia screamed. People gathered around and Xylee turned around.

"You want the shoes? Have your parents buy them online." Xylee replied.

"You WILL give me those shoes. I command you." Magnolia snarled. Xylee reached up and smacked her hard.

"Guess what? We don't live in a monarchy. You are not a princess. You can not command me anything. And you're not getting my shoes. And expect a restraining order and a mental physical because you are not right in the head." Xylee hissed back. People clapped and cheered as Xylee walked off. She stomped into Emily's and let out a frustrated scream.

"What's up with you?

"Magnolia Haywood. She demanded that she's taking my shoes. Then she had the nerve to COMMAND me to give me her shoes like we are still living in a monarchy. Then I told her off and slapped her.." Xylee said, plopping down onto the couch. Paul and Jared came running in whooping.

"XYLEE LOGAN! GIRL, I HEARD YOU TOLD OFF MAGNOLIA HAYWOOD!" Jared cheered. Xylee shrugged.

"She's the one who had the nerve to COMMAND me to give her my shoes. She's psycho." She replied.

"Somebody needs to teach her a lesson." Seth commented, walking in. He kissed the top of Xylee's head and sat on the floor near her.

"Bye!" Sam and Paul yelled as they ran outside.

"Oke! All guys out now! Time for a girls night!" Kim squealed. As quickly as they could all the guys ran out except for Seth. He stood up and whispered something to Xylee before dashing outside. She sat there smiling and blushing.

"Xylee, what was that about?" Leah questioned.

"He's taking me on a date tonight." She replied. They squealed. Except Leah. She kinda moved side to side awkwardly. She knew this day would come, she just didn't want it so soon.

Xylee bounced nervously as Emily and Kim helped her get ready for her date. Seth said something casual, but she thought the girls overdid it with her hair and makeup. Just a tad. She let out a small shriek when she heard a knock on the front door.

"I'll go get it and you get your purse ready." Kim said and bounded out of the room. Xylee stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Oke, I think I'm ready." She took a deep breath and walked into the living room. Seth smiled as she entered.


	3. Chapter 3

I smiled shyly as Seth watched me from across the table.

"Can you tell me about Denver?" He asked. I took a sip of my Coke and nodded.

"I'm saying now, a lot of it isn't pretty." I warned. He nodded.

"When my parents split, my dad took me to Denver to live. That was when I was about 7 or 8. I remember the day we left for the airport. I didn't wanna leave. I clung to Paul's legs. He was about 11 or 12 I think. I haven't seen him cry except a couple times. That was the first time I ever saw him cry. My mom just patted my back and glared at my father. She never wanted me. She called me a mistake. But once they found out it was a girl, my father begged her to keep me. He had always wanted a girl. " I started.

"I remember pulling into the drive of our house after going to the car dealership. We were renting a Mini Cooper until the Hummer we bought was ready. Dad had let me run in and choose my room. I had chosen the basement because it was split into two rooms. I figured if Paul didn't want the other one I could use it for my toys. We had painted it with bright ocean blue on 3 walls and the 4th one was chalkboard paint." I started school a week later. I immediately became best friends with Camden and Orissa. About 3 weeks after, I started getting bullied. Mostly for the way I dressed and looked. I was chunky. Even with my dark skin you could see red splotches all over my face. Cam and Ori started threatening those who bullied me so the bullies just waited until they weren't around. In 6th grade, I got braces and glasses and it gave them even more reason to bully me. I also gained weight and was extremely chubby." I took a deep breath and blinked back the tears.

"I came here for the next couple summers until my mom died. I was forced back to Denver and Paul lived with Sam until he turned 18 and moved back into our old house. At that point, which was three years ago, I had lost a lot of weight and had become anorexic. I was depressed, rarely talked, and lashed out a lot. My dad didn't know what to do. I started 9th grade that fall and I met a boy named Nathan. Camden, Orissa, and I easily let him into our little group. I developed the biggest crush on him. On Halloween, he asked me to be his girlfriend. I was so excited. Over the next couple months, I had gained weight and was at the suggested weight I should've been for my height and weight. My depression got better and it didn't control my life anymore. I took anger management classes and got more control. I wasn't bullied anymore, I had two amazing best friends, and the most perfect boyfriend I could've imagined. A few weeks later I was informed I was now going to be skipping 9th and 10th grade and be doing 11th grade. It was around Thanksgiving. I was given the last week before Thanksgiving break to return my books and finish any work from my teachers. The first day back I started 11th grade and found it to be more my speed. They had me take the official IQ test. I have an IQ of 165 - higher than Albert Einstein and Stephen Hawking. I'm also a certified genius. Now I had 11th graders teasing me. Then after Christmas they took my electives away and gave me the 4 12th grade classes. I had 2 math, 2 English, 2 history, and 2 science classes. I was supposed to graduate this year. Luckily La Push High said I would only have to come in on weekends to be able to graduate this year. I was planning on going to Oxford, but I guess I can't leave now can I?" I said. Seth continued to stare at me.

"You have a boyfriend? You're a genius? You're going to graduate this year? You're going to Oxford?" Seth spitfire a bunch of questions at me.

"I'm not finished yet. Yes, I did. Yes, I am. I guess I can't now can I?" I replied.

"Please continue." He said.

"In February Camden, Orissa, Nathan, and I decided to hang out and walk around the city. We went to the mall and then to the candy shops. We were about to cross the street when my phone rang. I answered it as we went across the street. I stopped in the middle because of what they told me: my father was dead. I didn't realize a big truck was heading for me. Nathan pushed me out of the way but didn't move out of the way in time. He was hit and killed on impact. I let out a scream that some people said they could hear a couple blocks down the road. I hugged his body to me and cried and screamed. It took several people to pry me away from him and an extra couple to drag me away to where Camden and Orissa where standing. They determined half his body was shattered and pieces of his skull went into his brain. My father had died and the boy I loved died in front of my eyes. A police officer took me to the hospital so I could say goodbye to my father. I spent those couple months before I came here living by myself. That's how long it was till the state figured out I was a minor living by myself without being emancipated. They stuck me in a foster home while they decided which part of my family they wanted to give me too. They asked for my opinion. I told them about Paul since he's 21 and is very obviously able to take care of me. They helped me pack up all my stuff and shipped it to Paul's. Since the house was left to me I decided to keep it until I am old enough to sell it. Camden and Orissa recently got emancipated so until they have the money to come out here they are gonna stay in the house. All the bills are paid for the next 5 years. The day after they shipped me stuff out they bought me my plane ticket and took me to the airport. Told me Dad's Hummer would be here soon. And the rest is history." I finished. Seth looked at me for the next 5 minutes while I looked around awkwardly.

"Would you like to leave?" He asked. I nodded and he helped me stand up. I grabbed our coats and my purse while he paid and we walked out. As soon as we were outside he hugged me as tightly as he could without

hurting me.

"If he hadn't pushed you I wouldn't have been able to imprint on you." Seth whispered. I looked up at him.

"I'm fine now. It's oke. Come on, let's go home." I said. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder as he walked me back to Sam's house.

"I'm dating a genius." He said. I giggled and nodded.

"Yes, yes you are." I replied. We stopped in front of the front door and he pulled me close.

"I'm glad you told me that. And by the way, you looked beautiful." He said. I smiled and stood up on my tippy toes, pressing my lips to his.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be here in the morning, but I have to patrol." He said, pulling away reluctantly. I nodded and kissed him one more time. I let him go and walked inside. Spirits, he was so perfect. Emily and Kim spotted me and immediately hounded me for details. Here we go...


	4. Chapter 4

Xylee yawned as she stared into her closet. She was starting to regret taking classes at LPH on Saturday's. 'Getting up at 7 a.m. on a Saturday should be illegal.' She thought. She finally decided on an outfit and threw it on. She picked up her bag and ran downstairs to see Paul holding out 2 pop tarts and a monster.

"Hi. Thank you. Love you. Bye." She said and ran out the door. Paul chuckled and shook his head. He stepped out onto his porch and watched his little sister take off down the street. Once she was out of his line of vision he went into the backyard and stripped down. He phased and ran into the woods to start his patrol.

Hey, man! You're 10 minutes late! -Embry

I had to make sure Xylee was up and left on time. -Paul

Awhh, look at you taking responsibility! -Embry

Shut up. -Paul

The next three hours went by uneventful, with the 2 boys eventually scuffing dirt at each other.

"So has Xylee told you anything about Denver?" Embry asked after the 2 phased back.

"No, but she told Seth and then made Sam order him not to think about it and say anything. She'll tell me when she's ready." Paul replied. Embry nodded.

"Later dude!" Embry exclaimed and walked off. Paul headed back into the woods to walk around. Back at school, Xylee laughed as she goofed off with her friend, Evan.

"Seriously you have amazing style! Why don't you wear stuff like this during the week other than just on the weekends?" Evan asked. Xylee gave her a look.

"I was literally commanded by Magnolia to give her my shoes that I was wearing. It's like she thought she was queen and could command anything." Xylee exclaimed as Evan laughed.

"I know, right! She has serious issues! I wonder if she was dropped on her head as a baby." Evan commented. The girls jumped when the bell rang saying it was time to go.

"Hey, you wanna hang out? I know where all the hot guys are." Xylee said, shooting her a playful wink.

"Only if you promise to introduce me to Seth. How long have you guys been dating?" Evan replied.

"3 weeks." Xylee said. Evan shook her head.

"You're here for two months and you're already dating one of the hottest guys in Washington." Evan said. Xylee chuckled.

"C'mon, let's go to Sam's. And I'm positive you'll meet somebody someday. " Xylee said.

"How are you always so peppy?" Evan grumbled. Xylee laughed.

"Trust me, I wasn't always like this." She replied. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Sam.

Xylee: Mr. Uley, I am bringing a muggle over. We will be arriving on our brooms in 5 minutes.

Sam: Ms. Lahote. I understand. Wizard secrets will be put away. See you in 5 minutes.

Xylee chuckled and put her phone away.

"What do you miss about Denver?" Kyleigh asked.

"My friends. The shopping. My electives. I went to a school where the first couple classes were your main ones. Math, English, science, history, gym, Statistics & Probability. Then we had a tutoring period. And the last two periods were our electives. They let us create our own electives. My 8th period was Book Club. Every quarter they let us choose a book to read. We would read it and watch the movie version if there was one and do different projects on it. Me and my friends have created it since 6th grade. Our favourite teacher, Ms. Calloway, has always helped us with it. It was the only class I looked forward too." I replied. Evan smiled.

"Sounds awesome. I'd make everyone read Harry Potter." Evan admitted. I laughed as I walked into Sam's.

"I did that during 8th grade. We read the first four that year. But it was fine since we all liked the series." I replied.

"Hello, Xylee! Who's your friend?" Emily asked.

"Hey Em. Emily meet Evangeline, also known as Evan. Evan meet Emily." I introduced. Emily smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. Xylee has told me a lot about you! Help yourselves to some muffins before the boys devour them." Emily exclaimed. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and kiss my cheek.

"Hi, honey." Seth whispered into my ear.

"Hi, babe." I whispered back. I pulled Evan back as the boys stampeded into the kitchen.

"Who's the chick?" Paul asked, his mouth stuffed.

"This is Evan." I replied. Kyleigh waved and looked up at Paul. They froze on the spot.

"Xylee, why don't we go outside on the porch swing." Embry said, turning me around and pushing me outside. I shot him a glare and sat down, putting in one ear bud. I pressed play on my phone and Soldier by Samantha Jade came on.

"How was school today?" Embry asked. I shrugged.

"Boring. Everything was easy so I got done with 2 hours left today. I can't wait to graduate." I replied.

"Do you know where you wanna go to college?" He questioned.

"I was accepted into Oxford University for the English Language and Literature, but I don't think I'll be able to go now." I replied, staring into the woods.

"Where else are you accepted at?"

"John Hopkins, Harvard, Penn State, Washington University, Ohio State, and Duquesne University." I replied. Embry let out a whistle.

"What else do you wanna go for?"

"English education in the secondary level preferably. I've always wanted to be a teacher." I said. Embry nodded.

"I can see you being an awesome teacher." He replied. I grinned.

"Xylee!" Sam called. I sighed and walked inside.

"Is there a specific reason I was kicked out?" I asked.

"Well, actually there is...Paul imprinted on Evangeline." Sam replied.

"And your point is...?" I said. crossing my arms.

"Had to explain it. Sam didn't want you in there. Don't know why he didn't just let you stay." Paul said, stuffing food into his mouth.

"Ew. I didn't realize you roll around in mud and eat from a trough." I said, scrunching my nose. Emily and Evan busted up laughing.

"You just got burned!" Evan exclaimed. I grinned and gave her a high five.

"Emily? Can you come shopping with me tomorrow?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, sure. What for?" She asked, pulling muffins out of the oven.

"There's a costume dance at school for Halloween and I'm thinking about going. Or handing out candy on Halloween. Either way, I need a costume." I replied, sitting at the counter. The door shut behind me and a bunch of the boys started talking loudly and obnoxiously.

"Do you know what you wanna go as?" Evan asked, sitting beside me.

"Go as for what?" Jared said, stuffing a muffin into his mouth. Seth stood beside him and leaned his elbows on the counter.

"Halloween dance." I replied. Seth grinned.

"I was going to ask you about that. Do you wanna go with me?" Seth asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I wanna go as a sexy cop." Evan said. I snickered.

"I was thinking Hermione Granger. Or Zoey Redbird." I said, getting a bottle of water. Evan smacked the counter.

"You're Seth's imprint aren't you? I knew there was crazy mojo going on here. That explains how you got one of the good ones after being here only a month." Evan babbled. I giggled and smacked her arm lightly.

"Congratulations dude. It took you ten minutes." I replied. She glared at me and I took off outside. I could hear running after me.

"I love you, Evan!" I screamed as I ran around the yard. Finally, she caught up to me and tackled me to the ground.

"You're mean." I complained. She grinned.

"Tell me something I don't know." She replied. We stood up and walked back inside. Everyone stared at as we walked back in.

"You two are weird." Embry said. We looked at each other and shrugged. Oh well.


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning, Miss Lahote." Ms. Foreman said when I walked into her office.

"Morning, Ms. Foreman." I said, sitting in the chair.

"How are you today?"

"Pretty good. But why am I here?" I asked. She grinned.

"You will be able to graduate at the end of the semester! In January!" She exclaimed. I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop.

"Seriously?" I asked. She nodded.

"Have you finished applying to colleges?" She questioned.

"I've already been accepted to several. Oxford, John Hopkins, Harvard, Penn State, Michigan State, Ohio State, and Duquesne University." I replied. Now it was time for her eyes to widen.

"Oxford, Harvard, John Hopkins. Those are very well respected schools. But very expensive. Did you receive FAFSA?"

"Yes. My father also had money put aside. A bank account and some stuff on the side. Plus I have also started saving. And my brother is helping me. And I've been applying for jobs. By the time it's time for me to pay for the first semester, I think I'll have enough saved for 3 semesters. And I got a full ride scholarship from Michigan State University." I replied. She smiled.

"You are much more mature than most of the seniors here. Most of them haven't even finished turning in applications. If you have any questions let me know." She said. I smiled and said goodbye, going to my locker.

"Evan!" I yelled when I saw her. Her head shot up and she whirled around. I stood next to her as she grabbed her stuff.

"What are you doing tonight?" Evan asked.

"I have no clue. Probably watch Netflix. Why?" I replied.

"Wanna go to Port A and look for costumes?" She asked.

"Sure. Halloween is next week anyway." I said. She looped her arm through mine and we walked towards class.

"Have you decided what you're going as?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Everything is amazing but nothing is school appropriate unless I decide not to come to the dance." She groaned. I snickered.

"Sounds like you're having fun with that." I replied. She playfully glared at me.

"XYLEE! EVAN!" I heard Seth yell. I turned around to see him and Embry running down the hall. He pulled me into a tight hug and exhaled.

"Seth? What's going on?" I asked. Worry started to fill me up.

"You and Evan need to go to your house or to Emily's. Now. Paul is outside waiting. The excuse is that you 2 have doctors appointments." He whispered. I nodded and took Kyleigh back to her locker.

"Get your stuff and meet me at the front doors in 3 minutes. Oke?" I said. She nodded and I took off down the hall to my locker. I put my books in and grabbed my bag and coat. I made sure my phone was in my pocket and started walking towards the office.

"Xy, what's going on?" Evan asked. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Maybe Paul will tell us." I said. She nodded and we walked outside. Paul was pacing back and forth in front of his truck. He sighed in relief and opened the doors. I got in the passenger seat and Evan got in the back.

"What the hell is going on, Paul?" I asked.

"A vamp got onto the Rez and threatened the imprints. He said he was going to come back with some friends. We need to get you guys to Emily's. Evan, we called your parents and said you were going to be having a sleepover with the girls. You can use Xylee's clothes for as long as needed. I'm taking you to the house to get clothes then to Emily's." Paul rushed out. I sat there frozen once he said the first sentence. The rest of the ride was quiet as I sat there thinking. Evan was quiet too. When we pulled into the driveway, me and Evan ran up to my room. I threw two duffel bags onto the bed.

"Grab what you want. Shoes are in the closet along with shirts, dresses, and coats/sweaters. Undergarments and jeans and skirts are in the dresser." I said. She nodded and went over to the closet. I through a bunch of jeans, bras, and underwear into the first duffel bag. Kyleigh shoved a bunch of shoes, shirts, and sweaters into the second. I grabbed a couple other things and put them into my bag. I started to follow Evan out but turned around and grabbed the fluffy blanket off my bed.

"Oke, now we can go." I said. Paul put the bags in the bed of the truck and we left for Emily's.

"How long do we have to be there?" Evan asked.

"I don't know. A day. Maybe two. It depends on how fast we catch this vamp. Seth and Collin will be guarding you guys first." Paul replied. I put my feet up on my seat and wrapped my arms around my knees. I stared blankly out the window. Why do vampires and shapeshifters have to exist? Why can't I just have a normal life?

"Come on Xy, let's get inside." Paul said. I grab my blanket and one duffel bag and Evan grabbed the other. We followed Paul inside, walking tightly together. Seth was standing guard near the back door. I dropped my stuff and went over to him. He hugged me tightly to him as I stood on my tippy toes. He put his head in my neck and I kissed his chest.

"Go sit with Evan This will be over soon baby." He whispered. I nodded and sat next to Evan, curling into her. Paul handed me my blanket andEvan put it over us. I looked up at her.

"So I only have about 3 months left in school." I said. Her eyes widened.

"What?" She asked. I grinned.

"I'm graduating at the end of the semester, in January." I replied. She grinned.

"Congratulations! Awh, I won't have classes with you anymore." Evan said. I laughed.

"Now if only I could get hired somewhere and I can continue saving for college. I don't know where I wanna go. I have like 10 colleges to choose from and I'm scared. Oh god, Evan. I'm going to college in a couple months." I said, sitting up straight. She busted up laughing.

"We are in the middle of a threat from a vampire and you're worried about starting college?" She asked. I groaned and lay back against her.

"I must be going insane." I said. This was gonna be a long day...


	6. Chapter 6

Xylee laid curled up next to Emily with her blanket wrapped tightly around her. She was half asleep as the others talked animatedly around her. Seth, Paul, Jared, and Sam came storming in and went straight to their imprints. Paul hugged his imprint while the others kissed theirs.

"Is everything oke now?" Xylee asked, yawning. Seth kept his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"I think so. We got them but I have the feeling that there is more of them. I'm going to go tell Jacob to get Claire and Bella." Sam said, and walked outside. Xylee laid her head on Seth's chest and sighed quietly.

"Is it safe to go outside now?" Evan asked. Paul nodded.

"As long as there is a wolf with you the entire time." He said. Evan and Xylee looked at each other.

"Port A." They said at the same time. They grabbed our purses and looked at Seth and Paul, who looked confused.

"Let's go costume shopping." They said.

"You two are freaky." Jared said. Xylee chuckled and grabbed the truck keys.

"Either of you two know what you wanna be for Halloween yet?" Seth asked. The girls shrugged.

"We just got done going through a vampire crisis and you two wanna go shopping?" Paul asked incredulously.

"The dance and Halloween is next week. We were gonna go earlier but that got interrupted. If you come we'll buy you something from the food court." Evan said. Xylee grinned and whispered something in Seth's ear who smirked. Xylee giggled and walked outside, swinging the keys. The other three walked out after her. Evan walked up ahead and started whispering and giggling with Xylee.

"Those two are gonna kill us." Seth muttered. Paul agreed and sat in the passenger seat as Seth and Evan got into the back. About halfway through the drive, Xylee suddenly got excited and glanced at her brother.

"Paul! Guess what?" She said. He looked at her.

"I'm graduating at the end of the semester, in January." She exclaimed. He smiled.

"Good for you, Xylee. Have you chosen a college yet?" He replied. She shifted in her seat some and took a moment to reply.

"Oxford, MSU, or the University of Washington.." She replied. Paul gave her a look.

"You never really wanted UW so why are you considering it?" He asked.

"Can we talk about this later?" She asked, pulling into the costume shop parking lot. Paul stared at her for a minute and they got out. Xylee took Seth's hand and they started walking into the shop. Evan and Paul walked behind them, their hands brushing against each other.

"It's because she knows how much pain he'll be in if she goes away. She hates being away from him and causing pain." Evan said. Paul groaned softly.

"I should've known." He said.

"Xylee doesn't like causing others pain. They hurt, she hurts. Especially Seth." Evan said. They walked into the store to see Seth and Xylee goofing off in the far aisle. She pulled a costume off the shelf and walked into the dressing room. Evan grabbed one too and walked into the one next to it. Xylee came out a couple minutes later and the boy's mouths dropped.

"W-wow..you look gorgeous." Seth said. She had put on Belle's village dress from Beauty and the Beast. She smiled shyly.

"Thank you." She replied. Evan walked out next in a Pocahontas costume. Paul chuckled and clapped.

"Smart. Adorable but smart." Xylee said. Half an hour later Xylee and Evan had bought their costumes and made the boys get theirs. Paul was going as a male stripper and Seth was going as a fireman.

"Princess and a fireman. That's different." Evan said.

"A princess and a male stripper is ironic too." Xylee replied.

"Can we get something to eat now?" Xylee asked, looking at Paul. He nodded and we walked down the block to a pizza place. Seth and Paul each got their own pizzas while Evan and Xylee shared one. Once they were done they walked back to the costume shop and got into the truck.

"Paul you can drive." Xylee said, getting into the back with Seth. She yawned and leaned her head on his shoulder. Once they started the drive she was out in minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

Seth smiled softly as he looked down at his girlfriend and imprint. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, her head nuzzling his neck. He stared down at her and kissed the top of her head. She curled into him and she sighed in her sleep. He ran his fingertips up and down her arm lightly and leans against the door, pulling her on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and closes his eyes. Evan glanced back at them and chuckled, taking a picture. Paul looks at her and then looked back at them.

"While I hate to admit because she's my little sister..they are quite the cute couple.." Paul said quietly. Evan giggled softly.

"She's told me before that every day she falls a little bit deeper in love with him. He makes her happy." Evan replied.

"I can believe it. I don't remember her ever being this happy." Paul said. The couples finished the drive home and pulled into Paul's driveway. Evan took the bags in as Paul carefully pulled out Xylee and carried her in. Evan chuckled softly and shook Seth.

"Seth, time to wake up." Evan said. He shot up and looked around.

"Calm down, she's inside." Evan snickered and walked back inside. Seth ran his hands over his face and got out, shutting the door. He followed Evan inside and sat on the couch. Evan, Paul, and Seth started watching a movie, waiting for Xylee to wake up. Halfway through the movie, they hear a shriek and thumb from above. Evan looked up at Paul.

"I bet you $5 bucks that she fell out of the bed." Evan said. He looked down at her and nodded.

"You're on." He replied. Seth shook his head at the two and walked upstairs. He went into her room to find Xylee laying on the floor. He chuckled and pulled her up.

"What happened love?" Seth asked, chuckling softly.

"Nothing..." Xylee replied, grinning. He laughed.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." He said, taking her hand. She nodded and walked downstairs with him. Evan and Paul looked at them.

"You fell out of bed, didn't you?" Evan asked. Xylee chuckled and nodded. Paul grumbled something and gave $5 to Evan.

"You bet on me? I'm not some race horse!" Xylee exclaimed.

"Jeez..it was just a bet." Paul said. Xylee rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, Evan trailing after her.

"Want a sandwich?" Xylee asked. Evan nodded, hopping onto the counter.

"Oooh, wanna watch Heartland later? They just added season 7 onto Netflix." Evan asked.

"Hell yes! Did you even need to ask?" Xylee replied. Seth and Paul looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"That show is so boring." Seth whispered. Paul nodded his head in agreement. Seth looked at his phone and stood up, running a hand through his hair.

"Xy, I have to go. I'll text to later." He said, walking into the kitchen. Xylee pouted playfully and walked over to him.

"Have fun. Who are you with?" Xylee replied. He kissed her forehead and then her lips.

"Leah. Speaking of her, she wants to have an imprint night." Seth answered. Xylee nodded.

"Sounds fun. Bye Seth."

"Bye baby." He kissed her one more time and ran out the back door.

"Awhh." Evan teased. Xylee rolled her eyes and lightly punched her arm. They started giggling when they heard a snore from the living room. They glanced in to see Paul crashed out on the couch. Xylee shook her head and started going to through the mail. Evan watched her.

"So, why UW? Besides not being away from Seth." Evan asked. Xylee sighed.

"I got a full ride. All I have to do is pay for my books. I got scholarships to pay for those. The other 2 I can't afford even with my scholarships. I'd have to take out major loans. I'm 16! I don't wanna be $120,000 in debt by the time I'm 20, 21." Xylee replied, panic and fear lacing her voice. Evan jumped down off the counter and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Xy, calm down. UW is a good school. If you wanna go there, go there. If you wanna go to Oxford, then go. No one is going to judge you on what you decide to do." Evan said. Xylee took a deep breath and nodded.

"Now, let's get the blankets and some junk food and watch Heartland. I'm dying to see what happens." Evan said. Xylee laughed and got the junk food while Evan got the junk food. They curled up on Xylee's bed and started their binge watching. Paul went up a couple hours later to find them dead asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Diary,_

 _Oh, my god. Seriously, I haven't been this happy in months. And Seth, Seth is perfect. We are definitely getting more serious. And things are getting more intense. I know I'm definitely not ready for THAT..but I don't know..I think I'd be down with messing around some. It makes me feel better that he isn't just gonna leave me the minute he gets lucky. But at the same time, it makes me nervous. He's basically a magical creature that grew a foot and a half in the span of 2 or 3 months. The size of how big he is down there..it's a little scary to think about._

 _And Magnolia. What the hell is wrong with her? Almost everytime she see's me out of school she demands something that I'm wearing. Like damn, get your own clothes. I basically got them all from Modcloth or Hot Topic. I've slapped her again and it's getting to the point where I'm going to freaking beat her ass. I can't stand her anymore, she's going to drive me crazy. Anyway, that's all there is for today, I gotta go to work. Love, Xylee._

I sigh and stand up, walking into my little closet. Sue said to wear something that I would normally wear. I pick out an outfit and do my make-up and hair. Today was the first day where I would actually do stuff. And I'll get to work with Leah, so that's a plus. I look at myself one more time and run down the steps. Since that day of the lock-in, I got my license and my dad's hummer came in. I grab my keys and go out to my car, driving to the diner. It didn't look too busy, luckily. I lock the car and go in, going behind the counter.

"Hey, Xylee." Leah said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Leah." I reply, tying the apron around my waist.

"Mom says you're waitressing today, to get you started. Start with the guy in the corner by the door. He came in right before you." Leah said and walked back into the kitchen. I grab a pad and pen and walk over to him.

"Hi, how can I help you today?" I said, not looking at him as I start writing down the table number.

"Just for my best friend to recognise me." A very familiar voice said. I snapped my head up.

"Camden!" I squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Hi, Bug." He replied, picking me up and twirling me around.

"What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the house in Denver!" I exclaimed.

"Even though we don't have the money to move out here yet, we did have enough saved up to come visit you. Orissa hasn't been the same these past couple months." Camden replied.

"Ori's here? Where?" I asked.

"Right here." I whirl around and my best friend is there. We run at each other and we both start crying as soon as we touch.

"Fuck, I've missed you." I sob.

"I've missed you too! It hasn't been the same!" She cried back. I hugged her tighter. Camden walked over and wrapped his arms around us.

"I've missed you guys so much! I've missed Denver!" I said, hiding my face in Orissa's shirt.

"We've missed you too." Orissa's voice rang out, hugging me tighter.

"Xylee! Are you ok- oh..what's going on here?" I heard Seth's frantic voice. I pulled away, wiping my eyes.

"This is Orissa and Camden. My best friends from Denver. They came to surprise me." I said, walking over to him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I buried my head in his chest, trying to calm down some.

"I felt you through the link." He whispered lowly. I look up at him and peck his lips.

"I'm fine. I promise." I whisper back. I turned around to face Orissa and Camden's shocked faces.

"Ori, Cam. This is Seth. My boyfriend." I explain. I don't think they could be anymore surprised. Orissa narrowed her eyes and walked over to him. He had to be close to 2 feet taller than her.

"Hurt my boo and I'll hurt you." She growled. For being tiny, she is quite scary. He gulped and nodded.

"So, I have to get back to work so I don't get fired on my first day." I kiss Seth's cheek and walk over to the counter to take a couple orders.

X

I slowly walk out to my car, forcing my eyes to stay open. It got really busy and then someone couldn't come in so I worked another shift. And now I'm exhausted. I grab a white monster out of the backseat and chug half of it. I waited a minute and started to drive back. I glanced out the window for a second to see one of the guys running in wolf form. It was either Seth or Paul. I pull into the driveway and get out, calling out to the forest.

"Seth? Paul?" I called. Seth walked out a minute later.

"Paul's patrolling tonight so you're stuck with me." He said. I nodded and started walking inside slowly. I throw my bag onto the couch and start upstairs, my eyes half closed.

"Babe, are you oke?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. Just really tired." I replied, yawning softly. He picked up and carried me the rest of the way. I immediately curled into him, closing my eyes. He set me on the bed and started rummaging through my drawers.

"I found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Does that work?" He asked. I nod and sit up. He turned around and I quickly get changed. I crawl back up the bed.

"Baaabe." I say, drawing out the word. He pulled off his shirt and crawled onto the bed next to me. I curled into his side as he wrapped an arm around me.

"You excited for the dance this weekend?" He asked.

"Yeah, very much so." I replied, looking up at him. He smiled softly and kissed my forehead.

"Go to sleep, love." He whispers. I nod and cuddle into him more, quickly falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I sighed softly as I wrapped my sweater around me tightly. I was sitting on the back porch with a cup of hot chocolate clutched to my chest. I haven't seen Seth or Paul all day. Leah was on "Imprint Watch," but, to make it fun, she decided to have all of the imprints in one spot and a have a girls day and tonight, a sleepover. I was glad to spend time with them all, but it can be kind of overwhelming. So, to escape, I came out on the porch. Tomorrow is the Halloween dance and I can't wait. I've been practising my make-up and hair, hopefully, everything goes perfectly.

"Xylee, come inside!" Emily called out. I sighed and walked inside, giggling filling my ears. I put my cup in the sink and run my hand through my hair, going into the living room. I sit on the couch and curl up to Evan. Claire giggled wildly and climbed onto my lap.

"Hello, pretty girl." I said. She grinned and threw her arms around my neck.

"Hi, Lee!" She squealed. I held her close and put on Frozen for her. I sing along softly.

NO POV

They all watched as Claire and Xylee watched Frozen, Xylee singing along. Xylee had seemed off all day, something about her was different and none of them could see what it was. She seemed happy but at the same time, she seemed sad. Claire giggled as Xylee sung along, doing funny voices. This continued for awhile until Claire fell asleep. Xylee stood up and carried her upstairs as the girls whispered quietly. Xylee came back down, texting on her phone. She flops onto the couch and notices them all staring at her.

"Do you have a staring problem? If so, take a picture it'll last longer." She said, crossing her arms.

"Xy, what's going on?" Emily asked.

"What's going on? My two best friends are here and I'm not allowed to spend any time with them today. I haven't seen my brother or my freaking boyfriend today. My chest is on fire from not seeing Seth. My entire body hurts from being a 16-year-old girl getting her monthly gift. And right now these jeans are the only clothes that fit because I can't find my damn sweatpants! And they're freaking uncomfortable!" She exploded, close to tears at the end. She closed her eyes and ran her hand through her hair. Leah stood up and walked out the back door. She came back in 30 seconds later and sat next to Xylee. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around her and held her close. Seth stalked in 10 minutes later, angry and annoyed.

"Why couldn't you get Embry to get these things, Leah? He's your imprint." He growled. She glared at him.

"Because they aren't for me dipshit." Leah replied. She looked at Xylee who had her earphones in and music blasting. Her faced twitched in pain every few seconds, her knees pulled up to her chest. She had her eyes closed and was fidgeting with her sweater. Seth's face immediately softened.

"She's upset and in pain. She hasn't seen you all day and she has her monthly gift." Leah explained. Seth kneeled down in front of her and lightly brushed her cheek with his thumb. Her eyes shot open, laced with fear and panic. She looked at Seth and they filled with love. He smiled and picked her up, taking her upstairs. She smiled and curled into his chest. He opened the bag and started to pull out different things.

"A pair of my sweatpants, chocolate ice cream, a 6 pack of Code Red, something called Midol, and one of my hoodies." Seth named as he pulled out every item. She stared at him for a second before lunging at him and hugging him tightly. She pulled away and peck his lips.

"I love you." She said, before her eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth. Seth stared at her in shock.

"I-I.." She stuttered. He grinned and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I love you too." He whispered. Xylee sighed in relief. Seth chuckled and kissed her forehead. He put her down and handed her the pants and hoodie.

"Go get changed. I'll get spoons and your fuzzy blanket." Seth said. Xylee nodded and walked into the bathroom. She did her business and came out a couple minutes later, feeling a lot better. She could feel the ache in her chest slowly going away. She knew this time wasn't going to last. Sam would make him go back out after a while, but she wanted to enjoy this time. She laid on her bed and took 2 Midol. She opened the ice cream and set it next to her. Seth walked back in and laid out the blanket, handing her a spoon. She thought for a minute before looking at him. She bit her lip and took his hand and slid it into the top of the sweatpants, letting it sit on her abdomen. She groaned softly and leaned back.

"You are seriously the best boyfriend ever." Xylee said. Seth laughed and moved closer to her.

"I would like to think so. I have about an hour before I have to go back out." Seth replied. Xylee sighed and nodded, turning on the tv.

XXXXXXX

An hour later, Seth cleaned up everything as Xylee slept soundly. He covered her up with the blanket and kissed her forehead. He left a bottle of Code Red on the nightstand and took the other bottles and the ice cream downstairs. He put them away and headed towards the door. Leah stood on the porch and looked at him as he walked out.

"She's sleeping right now. Make sure she eats when she wakes up." Seth said, kicking off his shoes.

"Will do, little brother." Leah replied.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning with the smell of Seth encompassing me. I opened my eyes and realised that I still had his pants and hoodie on. I smiled and curled into a ball, wrapping the hoodie around me more.

"XYLEEEE!" I heard a little voice squeak as feet pounded up the steps. A moment later a little girl jumped onto my bed.

"Good morning, Claire." I laughed, wrapping my arms around the girl. She placed a big, wet, sloppy kiss onto my cheek. I groaned and wiped my face. She grinned at me and I started tickling her.

"Silly, silly girl!" I exclaimed, tickling her more.

"Aaah! Xylee!" She giggled loudly. I stopped a minute later and sat up. I noticed Seth by the door and smiled. He smiled back and walked over, laying on the bed next to me and Claire. I kissed his cheek and pulled Claire closer to me. She yawned softly. I'm guessing the tickling wore her out.

"Go to sleep, Claire-bear." I murmur softly. She leant against me and closed her eyes. I run my hand through her hair. I continued this until I heard her soft snores a couple minutes later. I laid her on the small couch I have pushed against the wall. I climbed back onto the bed and sat next to Seth, who was staring at me.

"You're really good with her." He says quietly. I smile and look down, interlocking my hand with his.

"I did a lot of babysitting in Denver..and I've always wanted to have kids." I reply. He squeezes my hand.

"Good, because I want kids too. One day." He replied. I looked up and looked at him. He leant up and pecked my lips.

"Anyway, I came to tell you that Camden and Orissa are coming to spend the day with you. And Kim and Jared are taking them to the dance as dates that way you get to spend tonight with them too. " He says. I grin.

"Remind me to thank Kim and Jared later." I reply. He pulls me down and holds me to him. I smirk and kiss him lightly, wrapping my arms around his neck. He chuckles softly and moves his hands to my hips. I move so I'm straddling him and he sits us up, never breaking the kiss. I tangle my hands in his hair, deepening the kiss. He pulls away a minute later.

"We better stop before we wake up Claire." He mumbles. I groan softly and put my head on his shoulder. I shake my head and get off him. I grab some clothes and go into the bathroom, locking it. I'm so tired of not being able to do anything with Seth. Either Claire is always with me or someone is always interrupting. Including all the imprints downstairs. I quickly shower and pull on my clothes. I walk out as I braid my hair. I think I'm gonna dye it soon. Seth is sitting on the edge of the bed in a new set of clothes. He stands up and walks over to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Are you oke? You feel angry and annoyed." He asked. I shake my head.

"No. But I can deal." I reply, pulling back. I gently pick up Claire and slowly walk downstairs, trying not to wake her. I lay her on the couch and walk into the kitchen to see Cam and Ori sitting there.

"Hey, Xy." Ori said.

"Morning, Ori." I reply, kissing her cheek and then Cam's. I sat at the table across from them and poured a glass of orange juice. I could feel Seth standing behind me. I tilted my head back to look at him.

"Where're all the girls?" I asked.

"Left. The older ones will be back later to get ready for the dance." Seth replied. He leant forward and kissed my forehead and then my lips.

"I'll see you tonight. I'll pick you up at 5. We can go to the diner and get something to eat." Seth said, pecking my lips again and walking out the door. I smile to myself and tilt my head to normal. Cam and Ori stared at me.

"You're totally in love with him." Ori stated. I blushed and looked down.

"I am..I really am." I reply. I grab my glass and go into the living room, setting up the TV and DVD player.

"Suicide Squad or Deadpool?" I call out to them.

"Suicide Squad." They replied at the same time, walking in. Ori let out a shriek and turned to me.

"Oh! I got you a present!" She exclaimed. I chuckled softly and sat on the couch. She went into the kitchen and came out a minute later, carrying a black box. She sat down next to me and handed it to me. I ripped it open and let out a scream.

"Orissa! Oh my god!" I exclaimed and hugged her tightly. She got me a bunch of my favourite Kylie Jenner lip kits. As Orissa grinned, the back door opened and in came a bunch of the guys.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Seth exclaimed, striding over to me, looking me over as he does. I ignored them and basically tackled Orissa.

"This must have cost you a fortune!" I said. She smiled and shook her head.

"Marissa at school got them, and luckily, all your favourite shades were the ones she doesn't like. She gave me all of them for $75." She replied.

"You are seriously the bestest friend ever." I said and hugged her tightly. I'm so glad that they are here right now. I've missed Denver and all my old friends.


End file.
